


[Day Off]

by FreePil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, High School, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sunsets, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePil/pseuds/FreePil
Summary: (Youngfeel/youngpil one shot)"C'mon we gotta go!!""Brian!! Wait!! You're running to fast. I'm gonna fall""We don't have much time,cutie! We gotta move!"Younghyung decided to bring Wonpil away for a day, lets see what will happen.Younghyung and Wonpil are highschool students, background story "I loved you/MV"
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Youngfeel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Day6, day6





	[Day Off]

Day Off 

[written by Freepil!]

"I think that's it, So sorry that you guys gotta go home earlier because teachers are having an urgent meeting" Said the teacher in front of the class. 

"YESSS!!! NO WORRY MAM!!!" Reponsed the kids and they strated to run leaving the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey wonpil" called Brian from the back while Wonpil tidying his book. 

"Hmm?" Answered him without looking back

"U have other schedules after class?" 

"Well, I guess no. Why?" 

"Oh, nothing. Then what are you going to do after this?" 

"Just go home, I guess" Answered Wonpil quick. 

"GREAT!!! Then c'mon let's go, Pil!!" Persuaded Brian, dragging Wonpil's wrist leaving the class room, and downed the strais.  
Wonpil was schoked and tried his best keep his pace with Brian's. 

"Brian, wait... I'm gonna fall, wait, You're running too fast. Brian! Are you listening?" he complained as he ran the stairs.

"C'mon! We don't have much time,Pil. We gotta move fast" Ordered Brian without slowing his pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after that, they arrived at the parking lot. Brian tossed Wonpil a helmet that he took from another motobike beside him. 

"Wear that" 

"Seriously Brian?! Are you just gonna stole it like that?" 

"Yup! Why? Its okey Pil, the owner won't mind it.  
Just wear " 

"What if I get caught, and then the owner of this helmet beat me up?" Asked Wonpil, full of hesitation. 

"It's not going to happen. I promise, I'm gonna protect you at all cost. Trust me, cutie. I won't lie. Now get on" 

Then Wonpil weared the helmet, got on to Brian's motobike, wondering where they going to. 

"Hold tight. I'm gonna drive it fast." as soon as Brian said, Wonpil tightened his grip on Brian waist, almost like hugging him. And Brian throwed a small smile looking at how cute the way his classmate tightened his grip. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 30 minutes of ride, they arrived at an amusment park. The place seemed not so crowded since its a weekday. 

"Why are we here?" Wondered Wonpil, looking at the amusment park enterance. 

''What do you mean? Of course, we're going to have fun. I'll buy the tickets. You wait here. okey?" 

Seriously, even with Brian's answer, Wonpil still wondering why Brian have to go with him and not the girl that is so close to him. 

"Wonpil!!!" Called Brian from the enterance, showing the tickets with a big smile drew on his face. 

"C'mon lets go. Le's have fun, together. You and me" Then Brian grabbed Wonpil's palm taking it with him. 

Wonpil staring at it, and started to throw a question.  
"Emm, excuse sir, my hand. You're holding it." 

"Just lemme hold it, I wanna hold you like this. Even if its just for a day" Brian answered, facing the guy that stood beside him. Hearing the answered from Brian, Wonpil's cheeks turned red as he bowed his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you wanna ride first, Wonpil?" 

"Let's start with the easy one, and then we end it with the scary one. After that we closed our day by watching the sunset while drinking slushie. Okey?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm in" answered Brian quick. 

They really did, and having fun just like how they planned it. Rode a carousel never been this fun for Brian, not until he rode it with Wonpil.

"Brian?" Called Wonpil from aside.

"What is it?" asked Brian with a lovely voice. 

"I'm hungry. Can we eat?" 

"Ofcourse we can. Why not? What do you want to eat?"

"I wanna eat burger. But this time I pay. Okey?"

"Okeyy"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it good?" asked Brian by looking at how Wonpil devoured his burger.

"Ehemmm" And Wonpil only gave him a "hum"

Actually, Watching Wonpil eating like that was so satisfiying, this beautiful guy just looked so perfect in Brian's eyes. He's so pure, cute, beautiful, good attitude and caring. 

Watching Wonpil like that made Brian loose his focus, that he didn't realize laying a hand on wonpil's right cheek and rubbed it softly. 

"Ahhh, sorry. It was... I just-" 

"Why don't we try to ride that extreme rollercoaster after this Brian?" Wonpil spoke, breaking the akwardness. Pointing at a rollercoaster behind Brian 

"Okay, Cool. Rollercoaster must be fun"  
said Brian agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wonpil, You good?" asked Brian when the rollercoaster stopped at the peak of the rail. 

"No. Gosh, help. I'm so scared" 

"You can hold on to me" as soon as he heard the answer, Wonpil quickly hug Brian tight, hiding his head to Brian's chest, so scared of looking ahead. 

Knowing the thing that Wonpil done, Brian had no choice other than hug the tiny guy back. 

/SWUUUUSSHHH...../

The speed of rollercoaster made a noise that scared Wonpil the most. 

"GOSHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!! BRIAN, I'M SCARED!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GOD HELP ME!!! BRIANN!!! BRIANN!!!" he screamed his lungs out as he tightened his hug, afraid that he might going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wuhuuu!! that was fun" said wonpil, denying the fact that he was so scared riding that thing. 

"Yeah, I know it was super fun" Reponsed Brian with a small giggle. 

"C'mere let's get you some slushie. Look at the sky, Its twilight. You said that you wanna see the sunset, right?"

"right" wonpil answered.

And here they are, watching the sunset from the top of building. Standing still, enjoy the view. 

It was quite, but not akward for them.

"Wonpil?" called Brian, even tho he's standing beside him 

"Hmm?"

"I wanna say something"

"Go ahead, What do you want to tell?" answered Wonpil in the softest voice he ever made. 

"I've been falling in love with you since we were joining High school. I fall in love with you at first sight, we I saw show you passing me by and helped out back then. I've been falling in love with you for three years, And I still do.

I'm sorry, that I have to tell you this so suddenly. I don't need you to answer it right now and I don't expect you to give me an answer. I just want you to know about my feelings toward you" 

Wonpil froze hearing a love confess from his closest class mate, He froze and looking at Brian face in shocked. He didn't know how to react. 

"C'mon let's go home, tiny. It's night. You might catch cold if we're go home later" Asked Brian and they started leaving the amustment park going to the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the conffesion, the atmosphere went too akward for them. They didn't hold hands, they even walked in distance, Chaos with their own mind. 

But, Suddenly Wonpil stopped. And Brian noticed that. 

"Wonpil, what's wrong? you good?"  
But Wonpil didn't answer. He chose to walk closer toward Brian, holding Brian's uniform. In silence, Wonpil tilted his head, looking at Brian's face with an expression that hard to explained. 

Slowly, but surely. Wonpil closed his eyes cut the distance of him and Brian and kissing him in the lips. Brian got a lil bit suprised, but then he decided to closed his eyes, and bent down, enjoying the feel of Wonpil's soft lips that tasted like strawberry. The kissing was soft but intense without lust. It was pure love. 

"People might think that you're bad guy, but actually you're a good guy Brian. I fall in love you too, since the day I knew that u are so care to everyone. You're attitude and behaviour made me fall in love to you" 

Hearing the statement from Wonpil, Brian bend down to gave him a kiss.

"I love you, you know?" Brain said proudly.

"I know, you just said. I love you too, Brian" "Means, we're lovers now?" "We're lovers now" Said wonpil,and Brian gave him a tight hug. End :) [thanks for reading, please leave a trace. And I'll be very happy]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story,  
> It would be great if you press kudos button. 
> 
> I'm still new here, I'm still learning to write.  
> So what do you think about my story?


End file.
